


fluffy white sheep.

by ffomixam



Series: tumblr requests. [59]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20006179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ffomixam/pseuds/ffomixam
Summary: “if you’re accepting requests, could you write paul with a fem reader where they have comfort sex after the reader has a really terrible dream? lots of soft touches and cuddles? bless you!”





	fluffy white sheep.

You found yourself in a dark, deep, endless abyss. You were alone and you could see nothing but continuous darkness. You heard the sound of dripping water and mutters of anxiety and worries but you could not find the source. You found yourself walking, feeling for invisible walls, searching your way through the bleak black emptiness. Your path ended and you bumped into a sleek wall of rock; stepping back with a wince of pain, you heard your name be called from something- someone behind you. You turned a bolt of light appeared in front of you; a face appeared and it was that of your boyfriend, Paul. His pupils were large as he cried and screamed nonsense at you. You felt a strong fear overtake you and suddenly you heard yourself scream but you could not feel yourself doing it. Suddenly and swiftly so, the voice disappeared and everything went dark again. 

**–**

1964,

A loud gasp broke through the air of silence that had comfortably laid over the room like a heavy blanket. You woke up in a fit of cold sweat, desperately looking around the room for any sign of life. Your silent prayers were answered by the soft calling of your name from your right side. Your boyfriend turned on the lamp on the nightstand and his face was illuminated by soft lighting as he looked upon you with clear worry in his eyes.

“…[name]?”

He whispered as he leaned towards your heavy breathing form. He carefully placed a hand and your shoulder and you shivered at the cold touch on your warm shoulder. You felt choked by the blanket and threw it off you with your shaking hands. Finally noticing Paul’s worried staring, you muttered a long flow of apologies for waking him up and causing a disturbance. He shook his head and took your hands in his.

“What’s wrong, love? Nightmare?”

You nodded and tightened your grip around his hands.

“Wanna talk about it?”

This time, you shook your head and he nodded in confirmation. You both equally had times where something bad had happened and there was no space to talk about it. It wasn’t the first time (and it wouldn’t be the last) where you had had a nightmare that was unspeakable. He knew this and was, in some ways, prepared for it. 

His hands slowly let go of yours to let his arms come around to wrap themselves around your waist to pull you into a comforting hug. You sighed and closed your eyes at feeling his warmth wrap around you and you felt yourself slowly relax. And as you pulled away from the hug after several minutes spent in comfortable quiet; he kissed you tentatively and gently. You kissed him back. The kiss slowly grew into something more as you became more and more desperate for his touch. You crawled into his lap and the hands on your waist tightened as started slowly moving against his groin. He held on hand on your waist and moved the other to rest on your soft cheek as he placed gentle kisses on your neck and shoulder as you moved against his naked body. 

Readying yourself with your fingers with skill; you positioned yourself over him and slowly, with his help, moved down on him. You breathed hitched as you felt him get further inside you. He whispered the sweetest things to you as you felt him move inside you and felt an overwhelming sense of love as he kissed every reachable skin from his position. 

He drew circles on your back with his thumbs as you both reached your climax. It wasn’t the best or most exciting you had done, but you treasured it most of all. The sense of love and comfort he had given you after you had woken up with overwhelming fear.

He helped you down and you embraced each other, completely ignoring the mess down was undoubtedly made between the two of you. His whispered sweet nothings and poems into your ear as you slowly fell asleep to thoughts of love clouds and gentle summer days.


End file.
